bladerspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medium Achievements Guide
Here is the medium Achievements guide, this one was a bit harder then the Easy one either way i will have the hard one up as soon as i feel like sitting down and doing it lol. Enter The Lottery Three Times Requirements: None To Complete: Go to ::gamble/Varrock big bank and talk to "Gambler" to enter the Lottery. Do this 3x. (You can only do this once a week) Pour 50M Into The Well Requirements: 50M Cash To Complete: Go to ::home/::shops and right-click the Well of Goodwill. Select: Contribute to the well. Cut 100 Magic Logs Requirements: Level 75 Woodcutting, any kind of axe To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click on the woodcutting skill. Select: High-level woodcutting teleport, buy an axe from Wilfred, chop 100 Magic Logs. Burn 100 Magic Logs Requirements: Level 75 firemaking, tinderbox To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click on the firemaking skill, trade: "Ignatius Vulcan" , buy a tinderbox and 100 Magic log (or chop Magic trees yourself to get it) and use the tinderbox on the Magic logs, or click on the fire and select: add logs. Fish 25 Rocktails Requirements: Level 91 fishing, 25 red vine worms, fly fishing rod To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the fishing skill, trade the "Master Fisher", buy 25 red vine worms and 1 fly fishing rod. Start fishing at the: "Bait" option at the rocktail spot and keep fishing until you caught 25 rocktails. Cook 25 Rocktails Requirements: Level 91 cooking, raw Rocktails To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the cooking skill, use your raw Rocktails on the stove, cook it. (NOTE: AT LEVEL 91 THE CHANCES ARE YOU WILL BURN THEM. GET MORE THEN 25 ROCKTAILS!) Mine 25 Runite Ores Requirements: Level 85 mining, any kind of pickaxe To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the minig skill, select: "Mining Guild" , trade the "Mining Instructor", buy a pickaxe, walk a little bit east, then head north to the gate until you find some Runite rocks, mine 25 of them. Smelt 25 Rune Bars Requirements: Level 85 Smithing, 25 Runite ores, 200 coal To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the mining/smithing skill, use your Runite ore on the furnace, smelt it. (8 coal per runite ore) Harvest 10 Torstols Requirements: Level 85 Farming, Atleast 3 Tortstol seeds, seed dibber, rake, secateurs, watering can To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the farming skill, trade: "Martin the master farmer" for your required items, then walk a little bit north-east to the Herb patch, use your rake on the Herb patch, use your Torstol seed on the patch, use your watering can on the patch with the Torstol seed planted, wait a few minutes, harvest it, do this untill you have 10 torstols harvested. Infuse 25 Steel Titans Requirements: Level 99 Summoning, 25 blue charm, 25 Steel Platebody's, 25 pouches, 4,450 spirit shards To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the summoning skill, talk to: "Pikkupstix" for your required items, select: Shop 2, once you bought them, click on the obelisk and infuse your Steel Titan pouches. Catch 5 Kingly Implings Requirements: Level 91 Hunter, butterfly net, 5 impling jars To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the hunter skill, select: Puro-Puro, push trough the wheat, catch 5 Kingly implings. Complete A Hard Slayer Task Requirements: Level 80 Slayer To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the Slayer skill, select slayer master, choose: Kuradel pick up a slayer task, finish it. Craft 20 Black Dragonhide Bodies Requirements: Level 90 crafting, 100 tanned Black Dragon hides, needle, 20 thread, 100k coins To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the crafting skill, talk to the: "Master Crafter" for your required items, after you got those, use a needle on the tanned Black Dragon hides, and craft 20 black dragonhide bodies. (you are going to have to kill 100 black dragons in taverly dungeon or kill KBD for the dragon hides) Fletch 450 Rune Arrows Requirements: Level 85 fletching, Arrowshafts, 450 feathers, 450 Rune arrowtips, 30 Rune bars for arrowtips To Complete: Use the feathers on the arrowshafts, to make headless arrows, then use the arrowtips on the headless arrows to make some arrows. Steal 140 Scimitars Requirements: Level 80 Thieving To Complete: Go to ::home or ::shops, and thieve a 140 scimitars from the scimitar stall. Mix An Overload Potion Requirements: Level 96 Herblore, All extreme pots To Complete: With all your extreme potions in inventory, use one of the extremes on another to make a overload. Assemble A Godsword Requirements: Level 80 Smithing, godsword shard 1, 2, 3 , hammer , any godsword hilt To Complete: Use the shard 1 on 2, 2 on 3, to make the blade. use the hilt on the blade. Climb 50 Agility Obstacle Requirements: none To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the Agility skill, select any course you can do. ex: Gnome Course, climb over any Agility obstacle 50 times. ﻿ Runecraft 500 Blood Runes Requirements: Level 77 Runecrafting, 500 essence, Blood talisman To Complete: Right click your talisman, click on: Locate, then click the runecrafting altar. Do this untill you've crafted 500 of them. Bury 25 Frost Dragon Bones Requirements: 25 Frost Dragon Bones To Complete: Buy/get 25 frost dragon bones, and simply bury them or use it on a altar. Fire 500 Cannonballs Requirements: Level 75 ranged, 4m coins, 500 cannonballs. To Complete: Buy a cannon from explorer jack at ::home or ::shops, set up your cannon somewhere and fire it. Do this untill you've fired 500 of them. Deal 100k Melee Damage Requirements: none To Complete: Simply deal 100k damage to a monster with melee. Not much to explain about this. Deal 100k Ranged Damage Requirements: Any bow & arrows To Complete: Simply deal 100k damage to a monster with range. Not much to explain about this. Deal 100k Magic Damage Requirements: Some runes To Complete: Simply deal 100k damage to a monster with magic. Not much to explain about this. Defeat the King Black Dragon Requirements: A good armor setup To Complete: Kill the King Black Dragon. Defeat The Chaos Elemental Requirements: A good armour setup To Complete: Kill the Chaos Elemental. Defeat A Tormented Demon Requirements: A good armour setup To Complete: Kill A Tormented Demon. Defeat The Culinaromancer Requirements: A good armour setup (highly suggest good mage setup and blood barrage because you can heal) To Complete: Recipe for disaster is bugged right now but you can go to ::home and talk to gypsy to start the quest. Then you can go into the portal, your screen will freeze but as long as you have auto retaliate on you can kill the bosses. Defeat Nomad Requirements: A good armour setup To Complete: Go to your teleports , select minigames, select Nomad's requeim. Talk to nomad and choose to fight him, then defeat him to complete this Achievement. Defeat 10 Players Requirements: none To Complete: Defeat 10 DIFFERENT players in wilderness. Reach A Killstreak Of 5 Requirements: none To Complete: Defeat 5 DIFFERENT players in a row, in the wilderness.